Radiate Sunshine
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Musim panas. Magang. Dan cahaya matahari. Juga romansa musim panas. Finchel, for challenge


**Radiate Sunshine**

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairs: **Finchel

**For: **Four Seasons

**Rate: **T

**Resume: **Musim panas. Magang. Dan cahaya matahari. Juga romansa musim panas.

Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok.

Waktu bergerak secepat _gavotte_ di musim panas ini. Menghidupkan suasana. Menambah semangat baru secerah cahaya matahari di atas sana. Gelora baru yang menyegarkan hari-hari penat. Spirit musim panas : berseru-seru ria terasa di setiap langkah di kota yang padat ini.

Ohio. Pertemuan antara dingin dan panas. Antara si populer dan si _underdog_. Antara kisah sedih dan kebahagiaan remaja – termasuk untuk mereka: _Finn dan Rachel_.

* * *

"Sudah belum, sih?"

Rachel Berry, duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Hudson dengan resah. Jam tangan pemberian "ayah"nya kini menunjuk ke arah jam 8 untuk jarum pendeknya, dan 3 untuk jarum panjangnya.

"Iya, aku akan datang!" seru suara dari balik tembok.

Gadis itu masih menatap resah. "Tapi kita kan ketemuannya jam 9 kurang 15 di restorannya dan.. yah, manajernya kan galak banget!" Sembari mengecek jam ia merapihkan kemejanya senewen. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba jadi seperti orang hendak kencan pertama saja, padahal kan mereka hendak magang!

Derap-derap langkah terdengar semakin bergemuruh. Dan akhirnya langkah-langkah kaki itu mengarah ke ruang tamu.

"Ayo berangkat." Remaja dengan kaos polo simpel dan juga tubuh atletis itu segera mengajak gadis yang sedari tadi senewen menunggunya di ruang tamu untuk pergi.

"E—oke! Ayo!" Dengan cepat ia berdiri. Diam-diam ia amati lagi dirinya yang jelas seperti liliput dibandingkan sosok di sebelahnya yang kini berjalan keluar, hendak mencari terminal untuk naik bus menuju restoran tempat mereka magang.

* * *

"Kalian sudah berapa menit telat? Lain kali lihat jam!"

Sementara itu, dua pesakitan kita: Finn dan Rachel, hanya bisa mematung berdiri seperti anak yang baru disetrap gurunya. _Masa _mereka disambut dengan ucapan judes oleh si pemilik restoran yang juga jadi manajernya, Roullet, padahal kan mereka hanya telat 5 menit!

"5 menit pak." Rasanya mereka berdua ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi tentu saja hanya terlisan dalam hati mereka.

Sang manajer, tidak peduli dengan pandangan kasihan para pelanggan yang melihatnya, juga teman-teman semagang mereka (beberapa juga anggota Glee!) yang memandang kasihan, segera menyentak mereka lagi. "Lain kali, bangun pagi. Saya tidak butuh pegawai malas. Kalian mengerti?"

Bak dihipnotis, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk gemetar.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian masuk!" sepertinya Mr. Roullet ini tak kehabisan energi dan stamina untuk membentak, membuat lagi dan lagi mereka kembali memaksa otak mereka untuk menuruti kehendak sang manajer _bossy_ ini.

* * *

Jika kalian kira menjadi anak magang 'lebih enak' daripada menjadi seorang siswa-siswi dengan kewajiban sosial dan akademik yang seabrek, kalian salah.

Memang di sini tidak ada Sue Sylvester yang tatapannya absolut dimaknai 'jangan main-main denganku karena _aku_lah yang akan bermain-main denganmu', atau ejekan-ejekan para _Cherios_ yang membuat kehidupan menjadi semakin ramai saja, tapi tetap saja, ada dua musuh yang dibenci oleh para anak magang.

Pelanggan dan manajer. Bak dua sisi koin saja, cara berbeda tapi tetap intinya menyiksa!

Pelanggan sendiri betul-betul sok, apalagi didasari _motto_ (yang kini Rachel dan Finn benci setengah mati) "pelanggan adalah raja", betul-betul bergaya seperti raja. Dan mereka tentu saja budaknya. Tidak memperhatikan kesibukan para pelayan, mereka dengan seenaknya meminta pelayanan "cepat dan tanggap" dan tidak ada kata tidak. Mungkin bagi mereka para pelayan adalah _yes man_, meng-iyakan apa yang mereka titahkan. Mereka mungkin pikir kata-kata mereka adalah ultimatum tak terbantahkan, atau dekrit. Dan memang mereka benar, para pelayan _menuruti_ kata-kata mereka.

Manajer, di sisi lain, adalah seorang pimpinan. Ia mengharapkan para 'raja' di restorannya dilayani sebaik-baiknya tanpa melihat kesibukan yang lain. Ia hanya terima beres. Hal-hal yang 'praktis' adalah urusan pelayan dan koki, sementara hal-hal yang menurutnya kompleks adalah urusannya.

Dan pastinya ada pelajaran dari semua ini: para anak magang itu pastinya akan mematri kenangan itu dan tidak memaksa para pelayan lagi.

"Ternyata pekerjaan seperti ini susah juga, ya."

Begitu kata Rachel sambil mengelap keringat. Ia kini sedang _break_. Di mejanya ada Puck, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie dan juga Finn. Lalu gadis itu memandang makanannya. Tidak istimewa. Hanya _sandwich_, tapi karena perutnya yang kekurangan stok makanan, ia melihatnya seperti _main course_ ala hotel bintang lima.

"Iya." Dan diamini oleh anggota _Glee_ lain.

Oh ya. Mereka memang sengaja _internship_ bersama di musim panas ini. Awalnya, Puck berniat bekerja untuk mencari uang untuk bayinya dan Quinn, tapi Artie mengusulkan agar mereka ikut magang bersama. Agar lebih terasa kebersamaannya, katanya. Tentu saja ide ini disetujui yang lain. Quinn sendiri memang tidak ikut magang karena ia sudah hamil tua, jadi ia harus menjaga kesehatannya agar ia jangan sampai kelelahan atau janin di dalamnya bisa saja keguguran.

Dan kini, di meja itu tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar suara remah-remah makanan yang tergigit sampai tuntas. Mungkin mereka masih merasa lelah dengan hari-hari magang yang _sucks_. Lelah fisik – tapi lebih lelah lagi pikiran mereka. Dan karena mereka lelah lahir-batin, makanya makanan ini terasa sangat _yummy_ dan dihargai dari hati mereka, tentu saja.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan nyaris bersamaan, mereka pun segera cepat meminum _lime soda_ di hadapan mereka perlahan. Ingin menikmati setiap tetes yang menyentuh tenggorokan mereka yang nyaris kering karena nyaris tak bisa mereka gunakan – kan mereka tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk berbicara di depan pelanggan kecual beberapa hal yang 'wajib'. Rasanya meminumnya mungkin seperti menemukan oase di Sahara. Yah, mungkin juga perbandingan ini hiperbola, tapi yah.. kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Setelah itulah, mereka pun mulai mengobrol. Hangat dan akrab, seperti keluarga. Sampai orang di meja-meja lain menatap mereka seperti segerombolan orang asing, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah mereka yang seperti lupa daratan.

* * *

Giliran _shift _mereka akhirnya habis juga, yang serasa seperti berhari-hari. Dengan semua rasa lelah ini, pantaslah mereka segera cepat mengganti baju dan berjalan ke rumah masing-masing terburu-buru.

Kecuali Finn dan Rachel. Rumah cowok itu kini sedang kosong makanya ia tak bisa ke rumahnya, dan Rachel rencananya akan dijemput kedua "ayahnya." Jadilah mereka duduk-duduk sejenak di depan restoran, tidak memesan apa-apa.

"Err.. tadi capek, ya? Tapi seru," komentar Rachel duluan membelah kesunyian.

Cowok itu mengangguk sembari menatap arlojinya. Penasaran kapan jam 7 malam, di saat ibunya sudah datang lagi.

"Tapi rasanya menyenangkan sekali," kata gadis itu sembari meletakkan tangannya di meja. Melamun. "Rasanya aku menemukan _cakrawala_ baru. Kau tahu, aku ini perfeksionis. Aku selalu meminta yang sempurna. Aku sering memarahi para pelayan jika pesanannya tidak sesuai yang kuinginkan."

Ia lalu mengambil nafas sejenak, plus menata kata-katanya lagi.

"Tapi kini aku sadar. Bahwa pelayan itu juga _manusia_. Kita tidak boleh kan menyalahkan mereka terus. Mereka juga bisa salah," suara gadis itu terdengar turun seoktaf, setengah menyesal.

"Sepertinya musim panas memberikan pencerahan baru.. secerah matahari."

Cowok itu ikut setuju. "Iya, aku juga merasa begitu."

_Juga fakta bahwa kau adalah cahaya matahari yang memberiku semangat_, cowok itu menambahi dari hati.

Padahal kini sudah hendak malam. Tapi ia masih merasakan cahaya matahari di hadapannya. Membuatnya bersemangat dari tadi, meski hari-hari mereka melelahkan sekali. Cahaya matahari yang menyinari dengan sorot semangat, juga tegar.

Dan cahaya matahari itu menarik hatinya – amat sangat.

.

Dan ia tak peduli bahwa cahaya matahari akan membutakan matanya. Tidak sama sekali. Meski jarak mereka semakin dekat dan mendekat.

Dan hanya beberapa mili kini jarak diantara mereka. Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Toh ia yakin sekali, _his sunshine will help him in the dark._

* * *

**a/n: **abal, ending _kiss _macam apa pula itu? lol.

Cukup cepat sih penulisan ini, kurang dari sejam, seribu kata lebih. _Cool_. Ah, 1161 kata tepatnya. Tangan saya udah gempor nih.

Finchelnya kurang, saya ngaku. Saya lagi pengen cepet nyelesain challenge, sih. For Four Seasons..

Huah, review saja, deh.


End file.
